Drabbles of a Double World Couple
by BlueFireIce
Summary: Syfy's Alice. It's short stories of our favorite couple Alice and Hatter. After they've gotten married. Rated M just to be safe. I don't know what future drabbles hold. Some are longer than the average drabble. So I guess it's a collection of oneshots.
1. Devastating news

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Alice (or miniseries) or the characters in it. Syfy owns both of those.**

A/N: This is after they've become married and live in their own place. They can go to both worlds. These are just random drabbles.

She sat on the bed, starring at the wall with a blank face. Hatter had yet to come home from his new tea shop that he had started a couple of months ago but he was due home soon. Alice didn't bother calling him about it because she would see him that day anyways. The brown haired woman needed some time to take it in anyways. The tears had come and they were slowly leaving.

The front door opened quietly and shut quietly. There was some ruffling while Hatter took of his shoes and placed his coat on the back of the couch. His footsteps were quiet against the wooden floor but she could still hear him make his way to the bedroom, where he assumed she was. Their door opened slowly and he saw her sitting on the bed so he quickly made his way over to her.

"Alice, what's wrong?" His voice was slightly panicked when he saw the tear trails on her cheeks. Slowly she turned her head to him and then threw her arms around his neck and started to cry again. Hatter sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her into his lap and tried to do everything in his power to comfort her.

It took a long while but soon her tears began to subside and her breathing was less ragged. A moment after it stopped she pulled back slightly to look at him. Hatter made sure to keep in eye contact with his wife and he held all the patience in the world for her. Alice gathered her thoughts and waited a bit more to make sure she wasn't going to cry again.

"Hatter…" She paused and he continued to wait for her. "I visited the doctor's today." His heart sunk. Was there something wrong with the baby? Did it have a deficiency? If it did they could handle it.

"What did the doctor say?" They had found out she was pregnant a month ago and the doctor had said she was a month into the pregnancy. Both of them were elated to know they would be having a baby together.

"The doctor told me I…" Tears sprung into her eyes but she took a deep breath and continued. "He said I miscarried." Tears crawled down her cheeks and a sib arose in her throat. Hatter's heart fell completely and he pulled her close to him and a few tears fell down his face too. For maybe an hour the two sat there while Hatter rocked her back and forth.


	2. Late night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice and blah **

A/N: No drabble pertains to another unless I specify that it does.

It had been a long day at the tea shop. While there were many customers and the money was great, the amount of time they spent there was dreadful because Hatter couldn't get home to his wife. He hadn't a chance to call her and tell her he would be late so he knew she was worried about him. But he was closing up the shop right then, locking the doors and all, and heading home. Their apartment wasn't too far from his shop so he could walk there.

Quickly he had made it home and he opened the door quietly and then shut it just as hushed. Hatter slipped off his shoes at the door and walked to the couch that was in their living room. The television was on but it was very low. The brown haired husband looked to the couch to see his beautiful wife asleep on it. So he went, turned off the television, and lifted his wife, who was already in her pajamas, bridal style and headed to their bedroom.

Hatter placed Alice under the covers and then sat on the edge of the bed to remove his socks. After he had done that he went to the dresser and pulled out his long pajama navy blue pants to which he changed into. Then Alice's husband went about the apartment and shut off all the lights. Slowly he headed back to the bedroom, making sure to not trip on anything in the dark and flipped off the bedroom light. Hatter then got into the bed and pulled Alice close to him.

"Why were you late?" Was the whispered yawn that came from his wife. He kissed her temple sweetly before answering her.

"The shop was packed. There were many customers tonight and a lot of money coming in. It was a good night but a late one. I'm sorry I didn't call but the staff was short." Hatter explained. In the dark Alice kissed his lips and then turned and hugged him close. He hugged her back and soon the couple was falling asleep.


	3. His old tea shop

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Falling in love in a coffee shop" (That belongs to Landon Pigg) or the movie/miniseries "Alice" (Note: The lyrics are in italics)**

They were visiting Wonderland again. Alice was talking with Charlie at the palace and Hatter told her he would be back soon. She smiled, kissed him, and let him go off on his own. It didn't take him long to reach his old tea shop and he stared at it a long while. The mad Hatter felt worried he wouldn't like it anymore. That it wouldn't be a highlight to him now that he had something better. But his tea shop was his old life so he felt maybe he wasn't supposed to like it anymore.

_I think that possibly  
Maybe I'm falling for you  
Yes  
There's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you  
_

Hatter took a deep breath and opened the door to the tea shop. Looking around it was still the same tea shop it had been the last time he had seen it. Of course the emotion bottles had been removed from the shop by King Jack but it seemed the condescending man had kept the shop from thieves and stragglers. Alice's husband appreciated that. Even the grass was clean and decent.

_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down  
I want to come too  
I think that possibly  
Maybe I'm falling for you_

What Hatter didn't expect was to feel such a strong appreciation for his quaint little tea shop. There was such an overwhelming feeling of happiness here even though most of his time had been terrible. He pretended to be on one side of the queen when he was really on the other. No one trusted him in his tea shop and most barely trusted him outside of his tea shop either. Hatter hadn't had much a life with his tea shop except hiding from the queen while trying to find ways to overthrow her.

_No one understands me quite like you do  
Through all of the shadowy corners of me_

The Mad Hatter made his way over to one of the chairs in his shop. Gently the man placed his hand on it, afraid maybe it would break or crumble but it stayed strong against the slight pressure. The brunette glided his fingers over the surface of his glass table. It was just as clean as the first day he had owned it. He turned his head toward the glass closet that held his old clothing.

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much  
All of the while I never knew  
I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much  
All of the while I never knew_

The clothing smelled slightly old, as if it had been sitting there for such a long while. Its fabric was worn from the years that the Hatter had owned it. He rubbed the cloth between his thumb and forefinger. It felt sturdy the way he had always made sure his clothing was. The closet was still in perfect shape and Hatter even considered taking it back to Alice's world but wasn't sure yet.

_I think that possibly  
Maybe I'm falling for you  
Yes  
There's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

Alice's husband kneeled and ran his fingers through the beautifully green grass. Hatter had almost forgotten what that deep of color grass looked like while in Alice's world but it felt nice to see it again. It was such a smooth and beautiful thing. There was even a thin layer of dew on it. Hatter gave a small smile and lifted himself from the ground. His eyes scanned the shop again and his heart tingled. The man knew not why his heart fluttered the way it did but it gave him such a feeling of joy and relief.

_I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine  
Now I'm shining too  
Because  
Oh  
Because I've fallen quite hard over you  
If I didn't know you I'd rather not know  
If I couldn't have you I'd rather be alone_

Hatter sat in one of his chairs and pondered his old life and compared it to his new. He hadn't had a chance to do that since he had gone in after Alice because he was way too busy being joyous with her. After reviewing his old life and comparing it to his new, the man knew that he wouldn't miss a thing about his old life if it meant he got to stay with Alice forever. But you can't say the brunette wasn't happy to be able to have both worlds at once.

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much  
All of the while I never knew  
I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much  
All of the while I never knew_

All of a sudden he heard a knock at the door. The Hatter said that the person could come in. With a slow creak the door opened and then Alice appeared before him. She was with Charlie and was wearing a pair of jeans and a tank top but that wasn't what Hatter saw. With a flash he saw her in a wet blue dress with an ugly man standing beside her proclaiming her as the "Alice of legend." Then it changed back to what he was really seeing. Alice had a worried look but Hatter had a smile that was almost bright as the sun. Alice's husband walked over and pulled her into a hug that was gentle but tight.

_All of the while  
All of the while it was you  
You  
You  
You_


	4. Lucky clothing

**Disclaimer: *sigh* you've read these all before. You know what I do and don't own.**

**PLEASE READ! This story has no relation to my very first drabble. Like I said my drabbles don't pertain to one another unless I say so; so this one doesn't. Thank you for reading.**

Hatter woke up to find Alice out of bed. It worried him considering she would normally be in the bed sleeping and grumbling about getting up. So her husband got out of bed quickly and headed toward the bathroom where the light was on. She was in there, sitting on the floor with her torso leaning against the wall. Her eyes were closed but he could tell she wasn't asleep.

"Alice, love, are you alright?"Hatter was kneeling beside his wife, placing a hand on her forehead. He could only assume she was sitting on the bathroom floor beside the toilet for one reason. She had thrown up more than likely.

"I woke up about five minutes ago with the need to throw up. I've been sitting here just to make sure I don't need to throw up again. I feel fine now, though." Alice explained as Hatter helped her up off the floor and made sure she was steady until she reached the sink where she started to brush her teeth.

"I think we should take you to the doctor, darling." Hatter was worried about his wife. He could only hope she hadn't caught a sickness. Oysters were prone to getting sick. Their world was filled with so many impurities and such in the air that it was a surprise they weren't all getting super sick. After the first month of Hatter being in Alice's world he had gotten the flu. The entire time he kept saying he felt like he was dying and wished it would go away. It took only two weeks but he was finally better. The Mad Hatter still didn't understand how it was possible for anyone to live in her world and not get sick.

"Alight, we'll take me to the doctor so he can assess my problems. But first I think we should both get dressed." Alice agreed after rinsing her mouth. Hatter sighed with relief. For the first month after he had gotten sick he kept insisting she go to the doctor for every little thing. Afterward it would usually take him a while to convince her to see the doctor but usually it was nothing to worry about. So he was happy she readily agreed to go and see someone.

Alice went to their walk-in closet and started looking through her clothing while Hatter first went to the dresser and grabbed a pair of jeans then headed to the closet. Alice was still sifting through her clothes when he came in the closet. Hatter first grabbed a shirt that was hanging up and then turned to her. She was debating through three different outfits. One was a beautiful summer dress, another was just jeans and a tank, and the last was her blue dress.

"I think you should wear the blue dress, love. If the doctor needs to give you a physical check out, then changing into the dress thing would be easier than jeans or a wavy summer dress." Hatter suggested. His wife took a second and then nodded her head at his suggestion. They both quickly changed and Hatter grabbed his tan jacket (which he had retrieved back from wonderland) and put on his hat. Alice had told him to stop combing his hair and so he looked a lot like he used to.

Both of them headed out the door and started toward the clinic of which her doctor worked in. Neither ever felt like riding in a car anywhere because they had walked almost all over wonderland and it felt silly to ride around. Both only did it when the trip was an extraordinarily long way. Not only that but Hatter and Alice agreed on liking the outdoors more than a stuffy car.

It didn't take long to reach Alice's doctor's office nor did it take long for her doctor to see her. Hatter hated the smell of the doctor's office but liked how it looked. It was somewhat like his old tea shop; random bright colors here and there with a white backdrop. Soon they were in Dr. Morgan's office and were sitting while Alice explained what had happened.

"Did you eat anything that afterward made you feel sick?" The female doctor questioned. Alice thought but there was nothing she hadn't eaten that felt wrong.

"You didn't mix any new medicines?" The doctor was referring to just common meds such as aspirin and stomach relief because sometimes they didn't like to mix and the body would get rid of them. But Alice hadn't had any meds for quite some time so they knew it couldn't be that.

"When was your last period?" Dr. Morgan asked. Alice's eyes went wide and she counted on her fingers. Then she recounted, staring wide at her hand as if it committed some sort of offense.

"It was two months ago. How did I miss it? How did I forget about it?" Alice asked, wildly confused as her memory hadn't ever been a weak one.

"I don't think you had forgotten about it but it just didn't register to you that you should be having it at that moment. Would you like to try a pregnancy test?" The doctor asked. Alice nodded her head and the doctor went to a cabinet and pulled out a box. It held a pregnancy test and Alice went to the restroom to take the test. Hatter was so nervous but couldn't wait for the results.

It took a while but finally Alice came back out with a large smile on her face. Hatter jumped up and ran over to her, hugging her tightly. She hugged him back and the doctor smiled upon the two of them. Then the couple set up the next date they should come in and see the doctor and then they left.

"I think this dress is lucky." Alice stated out loud. Hatter laughed.

"I think my hat and coat are lucky too." Alice leaned against him as he said that and he wrapped an arm around her waist as they headed home.

"I always get the best of things when I wear this dress." She voiced as they reached their front door. Hatter stopped her and turned her to him with a large smile.

"I got you with this hate and coat and now I've got a child too. We're two very lucky people with very lucky clothing." Hatter chuckled and the two kissed before going inside.


	5. Pride

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own the movie and blah.**

**I got the idea for this story from the quote "It's better to lose your pride with someone you love rather than to lose that someone you love with your useless pride." **

"Alice…" Hatter was in a thoughtful mood and had a question for his wife. He hadn't ever asked it because he was always too afraid she'd change her mind about him. But he knew that it was okay to ask her now. "Why didn't you marry Jack?"

Alice laughed lightly and snuggled into her husband. He hadn't ever asked that question but Alice always assumed it was because he knew the answer but maybe he just wanted her answer. It was a simple enough question and it had a simple enough answer. So she kissed her husband on the cheek and started to explain.

"Well for one, he only searched for me because of the resistance. I don't know if his search into loving me or not but he betrayed me while in his mother's presence so it doesn't matter much about his feelings for me. Two, he turned out to be a prick, so that was out the window. Three, he left me like most of the men in my life did. Four he was already engaged to another woman, and five he put me in straight danger while using me for the resistance." Alice explained. Hatter was smirking and laughed lightly.

"So Jack's an all around bad guy, is he?" Hatter chuckled and Alice laughed too.

"There's one good thing about him." Alice looked over at the fire in the fireplace and smiled at its warmth.

"There is? Because that list of yours seemed only full of bad things." Her husband waited with a smile on his lips for her to finish.

"His pride is the only good thing about him." Hatter's wife said. There was absolutely no understanding of what she meant in his face. Alice laughed lightly.

"How is his pride good?" Hatter couldn't help but wonder.

"Because his pride lost me to you and I can't think of anything better than having you." Alice kissed her husband on the lips gently and cuddled herself into his side. Hatter wrapped his arm more tightly around her waist to pull her as close as he could. Then he placed a kiss on her head and watched the fire too.

"I love you too." Hatter whispered, leaving a smile on both their faces.


	6. Charming

**Disclaimer: This is the same disclaimer as the first one. If I owned Alice I would have continued with their life afterward…like many people wanted Syfy to do.**

It was Alice's birthday and so Hatter had woken extra early to start on preparing it. It wasn't difficult for him to be very quiet about it since when he was in wonderland he had to learn the art of stealth. So there he was, after cleaning up the apartment, wrapping her present that he had bought for her a month ago, and getting a bouquet from the local florist, trying to cook simple pancakes. Hatter hadn't been much of the cook. Even with a simple box telling him how to do it was still confusing.

"Stupid pancakes." Hatter muttered as he flipped one. He bit back a growl of anger as his pancake splattered some and became mutilated out of the circular form that was shown on the box. The frustrated husband took the pancake off and placed it on a plate. Then he put a thin slice of butter on that piece. Then he cooked another one, almost getting it circular and did the same with that pancake. With the last one it became an almost perfect pancake and he smiled at his work. Then with all of the pancakes he put syrup with them.

Then he grabbed a tray, silverware, a cup of orange juice, and the plate of pancakes and placed them all upon said tray. Then he tiptoed into their bedroom and found his wife was still asleep in bed. With a small smile he placed the tray on the bedside table and then gently shook her awake. Alice blinked sleepily up at his form but then a smile came to her face and she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning, dear." Hatter's wife greeted while stretching her arms.

"Happy birthday, love." He said while placing the tray into her lap. There was a gasp from Alice and she then smiled up at him, a glee shining in her eyes. She thanked him with kisses and words then dug into her breakfast. Hatter just smiled while sitting on the edge of the bed. Then, a little before she was done he told her he would be right back.

Quickly Hatter went to the linen closet in their guest bathroom and pulled the box from under a few towels on the top shelf where he knew she wouldn't look. The wrapping paper was the color of her blue dress with a yellow ribbon tied around it. The box was small but long and there was a jingle in it. The brunette wasted no time getting back to her and put the gift in her hands.

Alice gleamed up at him and then tore into the gift, letting surprised curiosity get to her. The box under the wrapping paper was black with no label. It had a lid which she took off slowly and gasped at what was inside. There was a charm bracelet inside of it. On it were many charms.

The first Charm Alice saw was…Alice. It had the blonde hair, blue dress, and all. The next was a large toothy smile that stood for the Cheshire cat. The next was a white night which stood for Charlie. The one after that was a mirror to represent the looking glass. Somehow Hatter had also managed to get a charm that was a flamingo on it, which made Alice smile up at him. Then she continued looking at her charm bracelet. The one after the flamingos was a small emerald to represent the stone of wonderland.

The last charm made Alice smile brightly with slight tears in her eyes. It was a short top hat to represent her husband. Hatter's wife set aside the bracelet, took the tray off her lap, removed the blanket, and calmly looked at her husband. Then in one swift movement she was in his arms kissing his cheeks and telling him she loved her gift greatly.


	7. A Welcome Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice nor its characters (I still wish Syfy would continue with what happens to Hatter and Alice afterward but *sigh* I guess us writers must do that job for them to satisfy our wishes)**

It was the dark of night, maybe 2 in the morning, when Hatter felt a heavy tapping on his back. The tapping turned into shaking and he awoke to Find Alice awake, her face in slight pain, while trying to wake him. It took no time for the man to be alert and ready. Nor did it take much time to figure out why she was waking him. She was holding her 9 month pregnant bulging stomach while lightly wincing.

Quickly he grabbed the bag they had prepared and helped her out of the bed. They made it to the hallway and to the elevator. It seemed she was in nearly as much pain anymore but neither had yet to say a word. It wasn't that either was much worried, they had faith that it would go as smoothly as most pregnancy go, but that they were concentrated on wasting no time to get to the hospital before their baby was trying to appear into the world.

They got in the car and Alice was making sure her breathing was proper and she winced again. Hatter would have grabbed her hand to comfort her but the whole driving thing wasn't old enough to him for him to take either hand off the wheel. He made sure to drive properly and it didn't take them long to reach the hospital. It seemed they had reached it just in time because the contractions were getting closer together and to Hatter, worse.

The nurse gave Hatter the paper to fill out, which he did with a little help from Alice, and then they hurried to the delivery room. A doctor wheeled Hater's wife away while another went to prepare Hatter to go in there with her. It took a small bit of time to get him ready, which annoyed him, and they hurried into the delivery room. It seemed she wasn't quite there but a nurse was on constant standby incase she reached there.

"You'll do amazing dear." Hatter whispered to her while holding her hand. Alice squeezed his hand and nodded her head. Then, suddenly, she was ready to give birth. To her husband it seemed that it took the nurses and doctors to show up within only five or less seconds. They told him to comfort her and help her through it best he knew how, which he would do his best on.

About 13 to 14 hours later, she was done. There was a crying baby in the room and Alice was panting with relief. Hatter wiped the sweat from her brow and blew cold air onto her face. She gave a small, tired smile to him and then the doctors smiled and handed her the couple's child. It was a baby boy to that looked just like his father.

"Can we name him after Charlie?" Alice quietly asked while looking at her baby. Hatter nodded his head and she smiled.

"Welcome to the world, Charles Hatter Hamilton.*" Alice cooed and Hatter leaned in to give her a kiss. Then gently he kissed their new child on the forehead. It didn't take long for Hatter's beautiful wife to need sleep and he decided he wanted to hold the baby some. But then he needed some sleep and the Doctors said they could place the baby in a crib while the couple slept. It was a wonderful day.

*I decided on Alice's last name because they never specified "David's" last name and I didn't want to make it Hatter because the kid's middle name is Hatter. The last name thing may not apply to all drabbles. Child may not be seen in all drabbles, or any more to come (maybe, maybe not).


	8. Peaches & Roses

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice or its characters**

Life was never peaches and roses. Alice had always known that. She's learned that as a young girl coming home to find her father gone. She accepted it as a young adult when every one of her relationships failed. She expected it when she fell through the looking glass and ended up in wonderland. But she had just about forgotten when Hatter came into her life. Well she clearly remembered now that life…life was never peaches and roses.

"Seriously Alice, why the hell do you continue to talk to him?" Hatter growled. He was talking about Jack. Alice had gone to wonderland to visit him again. Jack was already married to Duchess and she had left Hatter a note but it still annoyed him.

"He helped save our lives Hatter! I don't hate him like you seem to! You're so ungrateful!" Alice shot back at her husband. The brunette woman didn't understand why he was jealous. She had married him, not jack, and had no feelings for her ex-boyfriend either.

"You are such a hypocrite! I go to work at a tea shop everyday and come home to find _my_ wife is visiting an old lover!" Hatter yelled at her.

"We never made love! You know that! He was a boyfriend, not a lover!" Tears were brimming her eyes but he couldn't see from where he was standing in the living room. A scowl was burning into his features and it was upsetting his wife dearly.

"How would you like it if I went to wonderland and hung out with my exes?" Hatter snidely asked.

"I wouldn't care!" Alice meant what she said. She had married him and the others hadn't. The woman wasn't worried about losing him to another woman but it still hurt her the way he asked.

"Well then maybe I will! And then we'll see how you like it." Hatter's last comment was dark and low. Then he turned and went to the room in which they held the looking glass and stepped through. As soon as his foot was through Alice fell to the floor in a heap of tears.

"I wasn't even gone that long." She whimpered out to no one. While this wasn't the first fight and her husband had gotten into, it was one of the worst. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she continued to sit on the floor. It was the truth though. In wonderland it had been at most three hours, which meant maybe half an hour in her time at most.

After a while, Alice pulled herself up off the ground. She wasn't sure of the time that had passed but she didn't want to find out. Brushing herself off, the brunette walked into the kitchen and started up dinner. Even if they had gotten into a fight she was still going to feed him. He had worked a long day and knew he needed some rest and down time.

The food was just simple chicken and rice. Alice knew how long it took to make and Hatter didn't show up the entire time it was cooking…but she would try her best not to think about it. Then she placed his meal on a plate and got out his favorite drink, chamomile tea, and poured it into a glass for him. The tired woman sat down at the dining room table, where the two of them always ate, and began eating. There wasn't much taste to the meal for her because she didn't feel like eating but she ate because she knew she needed it.

Hatter still had yet to arrive home, it having been three hours already, and so Alice got up from the table. She took up his plate and tea and placed both in the fridge, wrapped up and ready for him when he would get home. The upset brunette wrote a note telling him that his dinner was ready and waiting for him in the fridge. She placed the note on a side table that was beside the mirror and headed toward the bedroom.

"Please…be safe." Alice called to the mirror and could only hope her husband could hear her. Then she slipped into bed and fell asleep quickly. But ten minutes after she had gotten into a deep sleep, Hatter slipped through the mirror. He knew how long it had been. For him it had seemed much, much longer but to her he knew it had only been roughly four hours.

Her husband was just about to go look for her when he noticed the note on the table side. She had made him dinner and his favorite tea…even though they had fought. Now he felt even worse for leaving for as long as he did. While he was very hungry, he knew he would have to find Alice soon or he would go crazy. By the supposed time he could only assume she had gone to bed.

He tiptoed his way into their bedroom and he was right about her being in bed. As he moved closed Hatter saw tear streaks on her face. His heart clenched in pain. He knew that he had caused her much more grief than he had ever intended. Gently he slid into bed and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Hatter…" She called out into the dark.

"I'm so sorry Alice." He whispered with much grief in his voice. He kissed her neck and held her even closer to him. Alice twisted around in his arms until she was facing him, though she couldn't see him in the dark. She gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I know you are. You were just upset and had a long day at work." Alice whispered to him. Hatter shook his head.

"That's no excuse for how I treated you. I missed you." Hatter whispered back to her. She agreed and said she missed him too. It didn't take long for the both of them to fall asleep in each other's arms.


	9. Relaxed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice and blah**

To Hatter a dress was a dress, no matter its form. And by god, his Alice always looked great in one but the man felt that he rather liked Alice in relaxed attire. He quite enjoyed the sight of her in one of his overly large t-shirts and loose shorts. There was something about how she acted when she wasn't forced to be dressed up. Hatter felt that in her relaxed state, she let her inhibitions to be proper get away from her.

"Alice, love, why don't you relax for a bit? This is the first day of your two week long vacation and all you've done since you awoke was clean the house." Hatter called to her from the kitchen in which he could see her in. With a sigh, his wife set down the duster she was cleaning with and walked into the living room.

Hatter smirked as he noticed that when she was in her relaxed state Alice would strut just a little more than normal and looked much more sexier than she did when she was forced to be dressed up, not that Hatter didn't enjoy seeing her every curve accentuated in a dress but he enjoyed it much better when she was relaxed. His wife sat down beside him on the couch and cuddled up to him. She smelled faintly of lemon from the cleaners and him from the shirt she was wearing.

"Come to the bedroom with me." Hatter softly told her. She shrugged her shoulders and started to get up but Hatter quickly lifted her bridal style, to which she let out a squeal of surprise, and headed to the bedroom. Gently he placed her onto her stomach on the bed. Making sure she wouldn't roll onto her back, Hatter straddled her and started massaging her shoulders. His wife let out a contented sigh as he worked away her tense muscles from teaching karate.

Hatter started to massage her back gently, feeling her relax even more and he leaned down and placed a tender kiss at her temple to which she smiled while her eyes closed. Then he started to massage her arms, making those relax to. With a swift movement he stopped straddling her and started on her calf muscles. Those seemed to be the most tense which meant he would have to work longer on them, not that he minded. Then he massaged her feet and once he was done he looked at her gelatinous state with a soft smile. She had fallen asleep while he was massaging her calves.

Hatter kissed her cheek and laid in the bed while watching her sleep (not in the creepy stalker way.) He then wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, and breathed in her scent. It was mixed with the scent of lemon and him but still held her floral, fruity, and sweet smell which made Hatter smile. Yes, he enjoyed her being relaxed much more than in a dress.


	10. The Library

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice or the characters.**

"This is pathetic." Hatter voiced as he looked about. The many books in the library were some he had never read but the size of the public library didn't even come close to being a quarter of the size of the library in wonderland. The mad Hatter was disappointed really, because he was hoping that Alice's world might have been a little more extravagant in their readings considering they had made a story or two about his world.

"I'm sorry it doesn't meet up to your standard, Oh great and wonderful Hatter." Alice sarcastically while rolling her eyes and dragging him by the hand to find something to read. Hatter didn't seem the least bit interested in the library as he had before. When Alice had told her husband they were going to the library he was more than excited and got dressed in record time. Now the man only wished they had decided to visit wonderland's library.

"Well they could have put more books in here. I'm sure your world has many more books than this." His voice couldn't have sounded more irritated than it did right then.

"Our world has many books but a lot of those books are in languages you and I do not know." Alice explained while glancing at the back of a book, trying to figure out what it was. Hatter was so surprised about this new information.

"You don't have a universal language?" In wonderland everyone spoke the same language, no matter where you went. Sure there were different types of slang here and there but everyone knew only one language.

Hatter's wife couldn't help but stare at him for a long moment or two. She had never known that wonderland was a universal place where everyone spoke the same. It didn't occur to her to wonder about that because she was being chased by a crazy hare-headed man. But afterward it had slipped from her mind to think about it. Now that it was brought up again, Alice could think about it.

"I didn't know Wonderland was a one language place. My world has many diverse languages because of how large it is." Alice tried to explain. But wasn't wonderland large as well? So how did they manage one language only?

"Wonderland is large too but we've only got one language. Then again most people in wonderland live rather close to the queen and the stragglers live out on their own. So I suppose it's easy enough to only own one language." Hatter explained while thinking about it. There wasn't a huge population in Wonderland since the queen had taken over. But now that Jack was back there was probably going to be a baby boom since things were less dangerous with the queen locked up.

"Well I suppose that makes sense." Alice thought about it for a minute longer and then started to read the back of another book. Hatter sighed while looking about again. Then he adjusted his hat and leaned against one of the shelves waiting for Alice to finish looking.

"It still doesn't make this library any less pathetic." Hatter mumbled but knew his wife heard him when he got a quick, sharp pain in his foot. He smirked as he looked at his Alice who was still reading the book, acting as if he had said nothing at all.


	11. Gingerbread Icing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice or its characters. **

**WARNING: Contains explicit material. Read at your own expense. Title for this chapter is not based on perversion but on gingerbread icing… **

**A/N: For said explicit material a set of parenthesis is giving ahead of time so you may skip over the material. **

"Gingerbread sucks!" Hatter growled out while trying to get two pieces of a gingerbread house to stay together. From the living room he heard a giggle and turned (their kitchen is an open kitchen) to glare at his wife. She just stuck her tongue out and continued lighting the tree. The man sighed and turned back to the little not built house pieces and let them go like the package said to do after a minute. His smile was large as they held together.

"Well…maybe I can do this gingerbread stuff after all." Hatter said out loud and then went and grabbed another wall piece and applied a good amount of icing to it. Then he heard a quiet thump behind him and he froze. It took a moment for him to turn around and see that the wall pieces had in fact dropped. Neither piece had broken but Hatter squeezed his fist open and closed. Then he put the wall piece he had down and walked into the living room.

"Alice…" Her husband's voice was desperate and upset. She set down the lights she was working on and turned to him.

"What's wrong, dear?" Alice hugged him while looking up into his face. His mouth was pouty and his eyes were pleading.

"Can we please switch jobs, darling? I don't know how long it will be before I snap the gingerbread in half." Hatter pleaded. Alice giggled but then nodded her head. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and then headed into the kitchen. Her husband then grabbed the lights and gently began to wind them about the tree. Since she had done about three quarters of the lights already, Hatter had finished in only a minimal amount of time.

It took another bit of time for Hatter to sort through the boxes to find the ornaments but when he did, the man was delighted to see that they weren't all angles or bulbs but many different kinds. Some were gingerbread (which Hatter glared at), some were Santa, a few were snowmen, and there were many other random ones here and there. Most already had ornament hooks on them so Hatter went to putting them up quickly.

"Are you kidding me?!" The shout came from the kitchen (the wonderland man had to quickly catch the clay snowman he had almost dropped). Hatter rushed into the kitchen to find his wife glaring at the almost made gingerbread house. Her husband had to bite back a chuckle. The roof had slid off while Alice was trying to apply the chimney.

"How about we do the house together?" The brunette man quietly and gently suggested. Alice huffed but then nodded her head. Soon both were placing gumdrops onto the roof with giggles here and there as some of the candies slid off and some were placed funny. After an hour they had finished the decorating of the edible house and both had sticky hands that were covered in icing.

"Alice, love…" Hatter called from behind his wife. She quickly turned only to meet up with his icing covered hand wiping icing on her cheek. The man gasped and then covered his mouth with the back of his hand so he wouldn't laugh at her expression. Alice looked so surprised to be covered with icing that finally Hatter gave up and laughed.

"Hatter…" Alice pouted while standing there. Her husband then softened his look and grabbed a wet rag to clean on her face. As soon as the rag touched her face, Alice placed her hand on top of the back of his and slowly slid it up his bare arm with a devious smirk on her face. Hatter's face was priceless as he looked at his arm and then back to his wife. Then a smirk got on his face and he dropped the rag and slid his hand down her neck, leaving a trail of slightly damp, goopy icing.

"You're gonna get it now." Alice growled playfully and then leapt onto her husband. She lifted his shirt and wiped both her hands down his chest to his stomach, and evil giggle leaving her mouth. Hatter then placed both of his hands on the back of her legs and wiped the rest of the icing on her. His wife got off of him and grabbed the icing packet that had a little bit left and started chasing him around the apartment.

Somehow Alice had lost sight of her husband and was now looking about their bedroom where she had seen him dart into. After a moment she gave a sharp squeal as he wrapped his arms around her so that she was rendered helpless. She giggled and dropped the packet of icing on the wooden floor. It splattered a bit but neither of the two noticed it. They were both giggling at each other. It took a bit for their laughter to die down but Hatter continued to hold her in place.

**(WARNING! If you do not want to read the explicit material, scroll until you see the next pair of parenthesis)**

"Hmm, I've caught myself a beauty, now what should I do with her?" Hatter whispered huskily into Alice's ear. A small shiver went down her spine but she stayed quiet. Her husband's fingers, which still had dried icing on them, trailed down her icing covered arms. "I think, perhaps, I should clean her up."

Alice had a blush on her face but then let out another squeal as he quickly picked her up bridal style and carried her into the bathroom. Hatter set her on the vanity as he went and got the shower started with hot water. Once he had finished that he went back over to his wife, a devilish look in his eyes and a smirk on his face. The man picked her up off the counter and set her feet on the floor. Then he unbuttoned her shorts and slowly slid them off of her. The sight of her in only his shirt and panties made Hatter bite back a groan of anticipation.

Alice had a deep blush that she swore would be embedded into her face if her husband kept up with his antics. Gently she felt him remove her shirt and he let out a ragged breath. Now all she had on was her bra and panties, which happened to be a matching light blue color with ties on them. Suddenly her husband pulled her close and attacked her icing covered neck with kisses while undoing her bra. Once that was off and on the floor her hurried to remove her panties and then started with his clothes.

"I'll be in the shower when you're ready." Alice informed him and then headed to the steaming shower. She pulled the curtain closed as she heard him shuffling to quickly remove his clothes. It seemed only seconds later he was in the shower with her. The brunette woman pulled down the shampoo first, since they had both gotten icing in their hair, and placed some in her hand. Then she started to scrub his head gently. Her husband's eyes closed and his head dropped a little as her ministrations relaxed him greatly.

"Now it's my turn." Hatter voiced as he rinsed out his hair. He squeezed some of the shampoo into his hands and gently massaged her head as he washed her hair. Alice had the same reaction to the hair washing as he did but hers took a bit longer since she had more hair. Soon though they had it rinsed out of her hair.

"Now for the body wash." Alice said and was about to grab it but Hatter beat her to it. Then he put some in his hands and wrapped his arms around her, getting the soap on her.

"Not this time, love. I'll start." Hatter whispered in her ear and Alice felt a sensation deep in her stomach begin to happen. Her husband then gently and smoothly started to wash her stomach. His hands then slowly wandered upward to her breasts, to which he briefly washed much to Alice's dismay, and went to her shoulders and arms. He grabbed a bit more body wash and began on her back, moving to her legs and back up again. Then he turned her around and washed her hips and the front of her legs, leaving out the part she wanted him to touch most.

"Why are you pouting, my love?" Hatter smugly asked his wife. A playful glare filled her eyes and she snatched the soap away from him and began washing her husband. It didn't take long for him to realize just how badly he had messed with her. He groaned every time she got near his manhood but his wife never touched it.

"Why are you pouting?" Alice mimicked back to her husband once she was done washing him. Hatter's eyes were now filled with mirth, love, and lust. It didn't take but a second later for him to pull her into a rough, needy kiss. He pushed her gently against the shower wall and started on her now clean neck. His kisses soon turned into nips that turned into hickey leaving bites. Alice didn't complain at the sensation though.

"Hatter…" Alice breathed out and heard him groan and felt his hands trailing her body. Soon though all she could feel was a particular spot where his hands were. Her husband knew just where to touch to make her gasp and moan. It didn't take too long for Alice to feel her climax building. She was close but then suddenly her husband stopped his hand and pulled away with a smirk.

"Hatter, please don't stop." Alice whimpered to him. Hatter bit his bottom lip as a groan came out and he couldn't take it anymore. With ease he lifted her up and slipped himself inside of her. She could have literally screamed at the euphoric sensation. Her climax peaked as Hatter thrust into her but he wasn't near done.

"Alice…" Hatter moaned quietly and sped up. His wife was groaning and moaning as he thrust into her. It didn't take long for him to feel that Alice was nearing her second climax so he slowed down, teasing her as she whimpered for him.

"Hatter, please, faster." Alice whimpered to him and Hatter obeyed, going as fast as he could in the shower. She screamed out his name as she reached her peak again. Hatter, not being able to take anymore, reached his climax as well and finished inside of her. After waiting a bit, and feeling that the water had turned ice cold, he reached behind him and flipped off the shower and faucet. Then, gathering all the strength he could in his wobbly state, Hatter lifted his wife and stepped out of the shower. Gently he set her on the vanity and turned to grab them both towels.

**(You may now read without worry of explicit content.)**

Hatter wrapped a large, fluffy, white towel around Alice and then quickly fastened one around his waist. He then grabbed another, smaller towel and started to gently dry her hair and shoulders. His wife's head leaned against his chest and once he was done he came to find she was just barely staying awake. Luckily she was dry so he quickly dried himself and lifted her bridal style. He brought them out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Slowly he set her on the bed and pulled back the covers, placing them over both of them again.

"I love you, Hatter." Alice mumbled out and snuggled closer to her husband. He breathed in the clean smell of her and kissed her neck.

"I love you too, Alice." Hatter whispered in her ear and then the two quickly fell asleep.


	12. Resolutions

**Disclaimer: I don't own the miniseries.**

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update. I know usually I'm quick with chapters but first I got writer's block and then was just relishing in the winter break from school. Still, sorry I didn't update the story.**

New Year's for Alice hadn't ever really taken a mean to her for the longest time. Every since her dad had disappeared from her life the resolutions had all become the same year after year. I'll find daddy, I'll find a good man, and I'll keep my mother safe. Now Alice was stuck sitting in her kitchen at the island thinking about what she should resolute in for the upcoming New Year. She had found her father (Unfortunately losing him soon after), she had found a great man, and her mother was as safe as could be.

The young woman didn't need to worry about Hatter being safe. There wasn't nearly as much to fear in her world as there was in his. She knew Charlie was protected by the Red King himself. Both she and Hatter hadn't many tiffs, so she couldn't really resolute to repair an already awesome relationship. So poor Alice was stuck pondering how her life had changed drastically. So drastically in fact that it had taken away her ability to appease to the New Year resolution rule.

"I think it's just silly how your world celebrates a new year. I mean I understood birthdays and, once you had explained it to me, I understood Christmas but I just don't see the point in dropping a ball from a 'Time Square.' Which reminds me, why do you have a time square? I look around and most the time keeps you have a circular. Shouldn't you have dropped the ball from a 'time circle?' You oysters make little sense." Hatter rambled about New Year's while he scurried about in cleaning the house. They were inviting Alice's mother over as well as Jack, the Duchess, and Charlie. Jack and Carol both understood what the party was for but Duchess and Charlie held a bit of confusion about it. But they took it in stride because a party was a party and one might as well enjoy themselves at it.

Hatter knew his wife was mulling over something so he only kept up a light, one-sided conversation. The young man didn't expect much a reply from his young woman because he had a feeling the whole "New Year" thing was getting her a bit down. If, though, this mulling lasted too much longer he would have to sit down with her and have her explain herself on what it was that had gotten her so down.

"What are your new year resolutions, Hatter?" Alice asked out of the blue. Her eyes were looking directly at her husband and he cocked his head to the side, sort of like a confused puppy.

"What are New Year resolutions?" Hatter inquired carefully and quietly. He had moved to stand on the opposite side of the island as he looked right back at her.

"They are something you promise yourself to do for the next year. Most people usually don't complete all of theirs, or even some of them, but almost everyone makes them. So do you have any in mind?" She asked him again. It took a minute as Hatter pondered about any promises he would make to himself.

"I think…my resolutions are…to keep you happy, to keep you safe, make sure my tea shop thrives, and to do everything in my power to never lose you." Hatter nodded his head as he finished. "What are your resolutions, my love?"

"I don't know what they are. I don't need to keep you safe, I'll always try to make you happy, and my karate thrives enough to live off of." She explained with a huff. Her husband made his way over to her and kissed the top of her head while grasping her hand gently.

"Well, is there anything you want to accomplish this year that might be difficult to do?" Hatter asked. His voice was quiet, loving, and gentle. He knew that something about New Year was touchy for her but he wasn't quite sure.

"Not that I know of." Alice answered with a sigh. Hatter let go of her hand and began to gently rub her back.

"What did you promise last year?" His voice was very quiet and gentle because somehow he knew this was the question that would tell him why she was so upset. It was a moment of silence before his wife slowly breathed out and closed her eyes.

"I accomplished what I had promised. I kept my mother safe," She paused, opening her eyes before continuing, "I found an amazing man," She smiled up at him but then her eyes averted and she looked back at the island counter, "and…I found my dad." Alice's voice choked up a bit while she admitted the last answer.

Now Hatter understood why this time of year wasn't good for her. Especially this year. Before she was always searching for her father. Now that she had found him, this time of year reminded her of how she had also lost him. So what could she promise this year since when she could remember she had been promising to find him?

"Well…" Hatter paused for a second while Alice opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Then there's the answer." A smile lit her husband's face as he looked down at her. "You don't need a resolution this year. There's nothing wrong in your life that can be fixed so why should you promise for something you don't need to? I personally think you're perfect as you are." Hatter kissed her head and a smile lit up her face as well. She stood and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I love you Hatter." She whispered and her husband would have replied but he knew he didn't need to. The comfortable silence didn't need to be broken by words they already had heard and knew were true.


End file.
